¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO PUEDA TENER YO?
by shunxfabia
Summary: fabia nos cuenta susu dudas y presentimientos que tiene alice que no pueda tener yo? se pregunta cada dia asta que intenta declararsele a shun shun a quien eligira a fabia la chica peleadora y fuerte o a alice la chica fragil dilce e inosente s
1. Chapter 1

Shun-grito fabia eres lo que más amo en el mundo pero luego estas con Alice

Dices que ella fue la única que te entendió y que te entiende siempre las amas a ella sobre pero ¿por qué?

Que tiene ella que no pueda tener yo-grite a los 4 vientos

Belleza, sinceridad, pureza armonía, amigos y no es una niña tonta como tu- me dijo una vos ami espalda eres como una niña que quiere algo pero no puede poseerlo

Calla –grite-te ordeno callar

Esas boses me atormentan desque vine a la tierra shun se fue con alice y me dejo que todo lo que pasamos no fue nada dan tiene a runo julie a Billy y baron pero por que tanto dolor

Porque todos aman a Alice y no ami por que

¿PORQUE?


	2. preguntas

**Antes que nada quisiera pedir un favor se quede por favor me dijeran, quien es mejor no basándonos en las parejas si no en la forma de redactar las historias **

**Alicexxshun o yo shunxfabia muy bien ahora el cap.**

…

Comencé a caminar todos estaban en el centro comercial, runo y julie, Alice estaban en la tienda de ropa, los chicos estaban buscando algo…

Alice estaba apartada de shun ESTA ERA, MI PERFECTA OPORTUNIDAD no la desaprovecharía por nada del mundo…

Mientras caminaba parecí perderme en el inmenso centro comercial en ese momento vi unos anillos eran preciosos

-lindos no?-dijo una vos ami espalda

-si son hermosos- le dije a shun que estaba atrás mío

-fabia necesito tu ayuda, quiero saber cuál es tu favorito-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-claro, pero porque- aunque sabía que suposición era errónea no podía evitar soñar que él me lo quisiera regalar

-veras, fabia estos anillos son de compromiso eso quiere decir que a la persona que le des uno de esos, la amaras por toda la eternidad…

-si te ayudare- como quisiera que shun me diera uno de esos pensé

Buscamos y buscamos y al fin encontramos uno, ERA LO MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO, pero una duda me inquietaba

-shun para quien es, es para alice- cuestione


	3. propuesta

De repente shun se arrodillo frente ami y dijo

-amor de mi vida, seque esto es muy apresurado o eso pienso pero, sé que es lo que siento y quisiera saber si tu aceptarías ser mi esposa-

De repente sentí como si el coro de los ángeles me hiciera un homenaje no avía poder humano que pudiera dañarme ese momento o eso creí… justo cuando iba a responder…

-s-i grito una vos atrás de mí, me gire para comprobar quien era y efectivamente era _**Alice**_ ella con su perfecto cabello su rostro feliz sus ojos llorosos abrazo a shuny el le puso el aniño que decía

''_de shun kazami'' _

Me pregunto que no hubiera dado yo, si el anillo que usa

Ahora shun dijera ''de _fabia sheen__''_

Mientras contemple la escena mi corazón pareciera que se negara a latir mas

_**Dejen reiviews **_ alerta últimos capitulos


	4. ¿que tiene ella que no pueda tener yo?

Quizás eso era lo que siempre me pregunte ¿que tiene ella que no pueda tener yo?

La respuesta es simple y muy dolorosa

Ella tiene nada más y nada menos que el amor de _shun kazami _para toda la eternidad quizás eso no era como debía a ver sido…

Me pregunto si yo hubiera sido _**alice…**_ hubiera sido _masquerade, shun_ se hubiera enamorado de mi no de ella, hubiéramos salido cuando el salvo new vestroia, y nos hubiéramos llamado constantemente cuando estaba en neathia, y luego estaríamos en una relación formal y nos casaríamos…pero no! eso no va a pasar yo no fui alice yo soy y seguiré siendo fabia sheen la amiga de shun , nunca nada mas…la ninja , princesa valiente etc.… nunca nada como alice nunca nada como su valor, no soy rival para la perfección que ella maneja no, no lo soy no ahora ni nunca…

¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Aparte de _a shun kazami_, ella tiene ese inconfundible habito de agradarle a todos incluyéndome, no me lo creo ni nunca me lo creeré solo me resta esperar a que mi corazón se quiera calmar…

.-.-.-.

2 años después

_El tiempo paso muy rápido shun y alice se casaron… alice ahora espera un bebe…como era de esperarse dan y runo también siguieron sus pasos…ace y mira. Julie y barom, Keith se quedo con lync…y ren con marucho…._

_Yo sigo sola ahora soy la reina de neathia…_

_Pero en cuanto a mi pregunta_

_¿Qué tiene ella que no pueda tener yo?_

_La respuesta es fácil ella tiene la vida que me abría tocado a mi vivir…._

_Te amare por siempre __**shun kazami**_…


	5. epilogo 1

Epilogo

"_¡primero que nada quise agradecer a las personas que de todo corazón me apoyaron en mi luchas! Gracias!_

Bajo la luna llena que ilumina neathia, se encontraba fabia sheen una joven peli azul la cual tenía aparentemente 25 años, quien miraba fijamente como una niña de unos 8 años de edad jugaba con su hermano... Quien era de su misma edad nadie se había fijado en que su miraba se hallaba perdida en el cielo Pero a quien podía importarle eso si se supone que ella era solo una chica más!

-ella vivió mi vida y cree que tiene problemas?- se quejo la reina neathiana

_Oh vamos o me dirás que no te mueres por saber las buenas nuevas fabia?- dijo un fiel sirviente a la reina_

_-_bien queme conseguiste-dijo la reina

_Oh algo sumamente bueno, alice saldrá de la ciudad con sus 2 hijos, y shun se quedara solo-dijo notoriamente feliz_

-quizás, esta sea mi última oportunidad…-dijo decidida

_:_:_:_:

-NO, no puedo hacerlo- se dijo así misma mientras las imágenes de los jóvenes pasaban por su mente… ella no quería que esos niños se la pasaran en un mar de lagrimas pero tan poco quería que ella sufriera toda la vida

"la vida"

Ese era el problema, la vida….

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_**Fabia pov**_

"_que irónica es la vida, mientras más a alguien más lejos esta de ti" _

Me eh dado cuenta que justo cuando estás en frente de un peñasco por el que piensas saltar, te sientes más viva que nunca

Porque te sientes con la libertad de decidir qué es lo que deseas en verdad solo pienso en que pasara cuando mi príncipe inicie de nuevo a vivir"

Espero que shun y yo nos encontremos en otra vida de lo contrario esta no tendría sentido

-.-.-.-.

"_lo último que siente un alma es el caer de un vacio para luego fundirse con el resto del mundo"_

__:_:_  
__**si quieren conti comentarios!**_

_**Si quieren que fabia muera o no?**_

_**bye**_


	6. Epilogo II

_**Epilogo II**_

Toda mi vida estaba en completo desorden hoy en día tenía una esposa, hermosa, unos niños maravillosos, hace poco me entere del accidente de fabia, fue catastrófico me dolió mucho ver que ella intento suicidarse, me ¿pregunto porque? Su vida era _Perfecta, _ahora justo en este momento estoy viajando para verla peor hubo algo que de verdad, me impresiono encontré un libro entre sus cosas que me dejo.

_**Diario personal de Fabia Sheen**_

_24 june 11...Querido Diario hoy, Shun y yo comimos algo de pastel y un buen jugo de durazno que gran día el de hoy! ...17 july 11, Querido diario shun yo fuimos por comida PD.: dan se la comió toda ajaj!,...30 sep 11, Querido diario, Shun y yo fuimos a entrenar el es asombroso, 12, dec 11, hora actual, 1:30 am, querido diario hoy le diré a Shun lo que siento por el... 12, dec 11, hora actual, 5:45 pm Querido Diario, hoy shun y yo fuimos por un anillo de bodas para Alice_ —pude notar las marcas cuando acento el papel con el lápiz, y la debilidad de la hoja en las partes que derramo lagrimas mi corazón comenzó a agrietarse—_ Querido diario shun y alice tienen una casa juntos ahora, Querido diario hace ya tiempo que deje de escribir fechas hoy Alice, me descubrió tratando de decirle a Shun lo que siento y me dijo que ella estaba embarazada, estoy triste y sin vida que hago quiero matar,me, pero mis súbditos...—_ Alice ¿? algo en mi partió mas el alma, Alice no hizo mal en defenderme me quería pero pro que me siento tan mal...—_Querido diario, quiero suicidarme ahora los hijos de shun y alice ya tiene 12 años no se como soporte tanto tiempo... Querido diario quiero acabar con mi vida, Querido diario nos e que hacer con este sentimiento, Querido Diario hoy estoy feliz ya no siento dolor pero mi cuerpo esta estropeado contra las espinas de las rosas, querido diario, estoy feliz hoy shun vino por mi al hospital, Querido diario, Adiós me iré a Italia, le dejare a shun y alice todo lo que tengo, menos mi pueblo esos se los dejo a Ren, se que shun encontrara mi diario, se que el sabrá que hacer... Por que hoy decidí que cuando llegue a Italia mi corazón dejara de latir por shun, y espesara a latir por Ren, soy neathiana y tengo ese poder que apenas hoy __descubrí, jaja estoy devolviendo a mi vida , Querido diario, mi avión no ha podido salir de los apuros en los que estamos, Querido diario hoy apenas y tengo fuerza para levantar mi lápiz pro que el avión estrello estamos de nuevo en el hospital sabes, june 24 12 recuerdo cuando quería morir, por que creía que no tenia nada sabes ahora que no quiero hacerlo y me aferro a la vida como nunca, boya despedirme de ella sabes ahora comprendo que es lo que tenia ella (alice) que no tenia yo...NO era a Shun ERA EL AMOR POR LA VIDA, a la maldita hora que me vengo a dar cuanta como sea, espero verte en la otra vida con amor, **F**abia **S**heen..._

_...25 años después..._

Papá!...-ressite-grito un joven alarmado al ver a su padre apunto de morir

—Shun amor no me dejes no me dejes- grito una peli roja pudo de caer desmayada por la desesperación, y shun solo podía pensar en la ultima frase de fabia para su diario era sorprendente que después de tanto tiempo a un la recordara..._ espero verte en la otra vida con amor, **F**abia **S**heen..., ahora que shun recordó la fecha de esa ultima frase mira a su derecha era el 24 de jun pero noa alcanzo a leer el año pro que la visión se le hizo borrosa y una peli azul empezó ayudarle a parase..._

_—Te dije que nos veríamos en la otra vida, chico raro—_

_—_jamas lo dude— sonrió un joven peli negro

* * *

Feliz día por fin lo acabae! bye chciso los vere en la proxima!


End file.
